Swan Song
by Artistic Remedy
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi find a letter from King Micky while lurking in the darkness appears to be a new threat.


"When are you leaving?"

Sora turned around, seeing Kairi standing a few feet away from him, her hands folded behind her back. Sora still held on to her lucky charm that she had handed him earlier that day and hadn't moved far from the location. Turning back to look at the ocean, Sora shook his head, "Sometime soon."

Kairi gave the spiky haired boy a sad smile before she walked to where he was, stopping beside him to look out at the water, "You said you need to take care of a few more things, and some people still weren't happy. . ."

Sora merely nodded, his gaze dropping to look at the water that washed up on the shore, lapping against both of their shoes.

"Do you think we were able to help them?" Kairi questioned after a few seconds, turning her head to look at Sora.

The faces of Namine, Roxas, Xion, and even Axel flashed into his mind. The moment he and Roxas had become one once more, he instantly felt an extra piece click back together, that piece being Xion. He had figured that since Xion was both him and Roxas, Xion's presence had returned as well once Sora was completely whole, and since Axel had Sora's influence he couldn't help but think Axel was somewhere with them. Sora quickly snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, looking over at Kairi, "I'm sure they are. After all, they're all together again."

Kairi smiled and nodded, remembering how Sora had shared the memories with her that had come with Roxas's influence on him. She was glad that they were happy and that the three of them, and even Namine, were now all together like they should be. "That's good." Kairi fell silent, the only sound now coming from the waves, that seemed that they themselves were growing quieter, "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"Would I be able to come with you?" The red-head hesitantly asked, idly lacing and unlacing her fingers together.

"Kairi." Sora instantly felt guilty. She had always been left out while he and Riku were always off somewhere. She had even left the islands to come find them because they had been gone so long, ". . . you know I can't let you come. It's dangerous."

There was silence once again and after a few seconds, Kairi smiled, "I suppose I'd just get in the way. This has to do with you anyway, I shouldn't have bothered."

Sora frowned, turning to look at Kairi, afraid he had upset hair. Fortunately she didn't look upset. She merely continued to look out at the water, a calm smile on her face. She then turned towards Sora, holding out her hand, pinky extended, "Promise you'll come back? I don't want to have to come save you again. I'll have Riku helping me this time if that happens."

Sora laughed and nodded, wrapping his pinky around hers, "Promise."

* * *

A figure stumbled through the darkness, not sure where to go. It felt like he had been walking for eternity. Sometimes what looked like a void would appear, but it always seemed to lead to another location of this dreary-night. The only other thing that seemed to be even more frusterating were the memories that seemed to play in his head like a movie. These memories haunted him, and he didn't even know what they meant. They seemed so familiar but at the same time so distant. People he had never met before were within these memories, but he still felt as if he had met them somewhere. It was as if he was viewing someone elses memories, but none of his own.

Hearing a familiar noise, the boy turned his head, seeing yet another portal-like void appear. Sighing, he walked towards it, hoping it would take him somewhere else. Walking into it, he felt the almost haunting sensation, as if darkness were hugging him and sending him flying downward. On the other side of the void was something he didn't expect; a large castle loomed in the distance, floating on what seemed like a disconnected piece of land while the path to it looked as if it had crumbled up and the remains were only ziggzaggs of what they used to be.

Taking a step closer, the boy gazed at the sight, "What is this place?"

* * *

Woo new story :P This is supposed to be after KHII when Sora&friends receive King Micky's letter. I watched the Birth By Sleep ending today and decided I wanted to make a new story, but with it I decided to add some ideas from old roleplays and such :3 Also, I figured that Sora would know how Xion was whenever he and Roxas became one, mainly because . . . well, if you've seen the Birth By Sleep ending you may get my drift. I dunno . Oh I wanna play BBS so badly now D; -sob- oh well, review please? :3 I want to know if this is actually decent xD


End file.
